Gundam Gaiden: Beyond Episode 1
Exposition The year is now 2317 AD. Three years have passed since Ash Kennedy and Sho Shiroyama saved the earth from the hands of the Berserker Gundam. The Earth Sphere Federation entered a war against an unidentified enemy faction that emerged from the shadows, with Ash, the Federation's new captain, leading their forces. Chapter 1: Analyzing the Mobile Suits "What the hell?!" Said Ash in suspense. "Captain Kennedy, what is it?" Asked an ESF soldier. "Those mobile suits. What could they be?" Explained Ash, questioning the unidentified mobile suits. "Looks like these mobile suits can't enter Trans-Am." Said another ESF soldier. "I've destroyed one of the mobile suits and analyzed its power plant." Said a familiar voice as Ash had looked to him. "Sho. What can you conclude?" Asked Ash. "As Blake had said, these mobile suits don't utilize Trans-Am, but I can conclude that they don't use GN Drives or GN Drive Taus." Explained Sho. "Makes sense. What kind of power plant do they use?" Asked Ash once more. "According to my analysis, it has something to do with Minovsky, something that doesn't exist in our time that could explain the lack of the Trans-Am System." Answered Sho. "These aren't the kinds of mobile suits you'd see in our timeline." "That makes more sense. I'll have to talk to Elizabeth about this, maybe she can help us destroy all of these mobile suits." Said Ash. He would then return home to take a rest after Elizabeth didn't respond to his call. "Maybe she's busy, or could she be missing?" He thought. Chapter 2: Teresa's Desires Two weeks have passed since Ash disappeared. Teresa became worried that he didn't return home after searching for Elizabeth. "Maybe Ash is still searching for Elizabeth, but I might as well have to label him missing for the Federation because they can't lose another soldier like my husband. Losing Andrei and Graham is just enough, I just don't want them to lose more." Thought Teresa. "Mom? What's wrong?" Asked Catherine. "It's nothing, Catherine. Everything's fine." Replied Teresa as she saw her daughter. "Oh, okay. I thought you are still upset because Dad went missing." Said Catherine. "I'm upset about Dad too, but I hope he's alright." As Catherine left, Teresa continued to witness the massive mobile suit outbreak from her window. A few minutes later she called Arisa to check if they found out why Ash and Elizabeth disappeared. As they talked to each other, Teresa found out that she was actually needed by her for Mobile suit testing. She would then make it inside the Federation's headquarters to see Arisa. "You were needed because I developed this very mobile suit with your husband's assistance." Said Arisa. "He also installed something called the Lux-Elysium System, which is something he told me that you and him developed; what does it do exactly?" "It is meant to manipulate the flow of time by slowing it down, giving it a better advantage to attack opposing mobile suits during a moment of stress; however, after a set amount of time has passed, the flow of time will return to normal." Explained Teresa. "Okay. I was getting confused on it myself. With that aside, I now bring you this! The Gundam Fructidor!" Said Arisa as she prepares to show Teresa the Mobile suit she and Ash developed exclusively for her own use. "So this is the Gundam Fructidor? Amazing." Thought Teresa as she gasped in excitement. "I will make you happy, Ash. I will do what I can to stop this mobile suit outbreak once and for all."